


Madness

by originofabsolution



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Belldom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is pushed into the 'Mod' lifestyle but would rather be someone else. Dom is a 'Rocker', popular and been in many fights between the 2 groups.<br/>Based in the early 1970's or late 60's in England</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is another fanfic that I have been writing on the side of my main ones. So this may not get updated as much. Anyway, hope you enjoy! :)

I’m not a Mod. I don’t particularly want to be one. But to fit in society you have to be something right? A Mod, Rocker, Punk, Hippie etc. I’d prefer to be a Punk, if anything. They seem a lot cooler. But unfortunately I don’t have any Punk friends, or the confidence to go make some. So I have been forced into the Mod look and life. My friend Chris is in one of the Mod gangs here in Teignmouth, he bought me all the clothes that a Mod could ever need. Which I am thankful for, so I didn’t have to waste the little money I have, on things I am most likely to never wear. Most of the clothes just sit behind one of the couches at home. 

I walk down one of the main streets of the town, on my way to the beach. Stopping off at the local record store first, to purchase some old rock n’ roll records. Not any of that modern jazz shit. I can’t stand it.

Once I have paid for my limited edition version of one of my favourite records by The Beatles, I leave the shop. And decide to walk along the path by the beach on the way back home.

“Hey Matt, wait there!” I hear my friend Chris shout from somewhere around me. I stop and look around for him. He soon appears, jumping up from the sand, onto the pavement. 

“Hi Chris.” I say timidly. I’m not much of a people person. I like my own company.

“Alright, you are looking good in that shirt!” he towers above me, bearing a massive smile. Pointing at the new shirt he bought me last week.

“Thank you.”

“Your welcome. You should come to the pier sometime, with the rest of the gang. I have just bought the most beautiful scooter, much better than Tom’s!” He exclaims, referring to the leader of the local Mod group.

“I will sometime, I bet it is great!” I say smiling. He turns away when someone shouts at him from on the beach. He shouts something back then turns back to me.

“Apparently there is a gang of Rockers coming to the beach in 15 minutes, from Brighton! We are in for a good fight! You should join us. It would be like your official induction into the group!” he exclaims. Before I can protest, he puts an arm around my shoulders  and leads me down onto the beach. Where the gang eagerly wait for the Rockers to arrive. “Alright guys! This is Matt, he’d like to be one of us.” he greets them.

“It’s nice to see a new face. Welcome! If you can knock out one of the Rockers and get away, without the police coming after you. You will be officially one of us!” Tom smiles at me.


	2. Chapter 2

This shouldn’t be too difficult right? Just a couple of intruding Rockers, not a big deal. I’ve never been in a fight before, but as long as Chris is nearby, he will protect me… hopefully. A couple of the guys start to talk amongst themselves. But they immediately go silent and their ears near enough prick up at the sound of motorbikes roaring down the street. I turn to look at where Chris and I had been standing a few minutes ago. There stands about 30-35 Rockers, each of them jumping down onto the sand. Following 1 guy, most likely the leader of the group. 

“Oh shit… it’s him.” one of the Mod’s beside me says.

“Who’s he?” I ask curiously, suddenly regretting staying for the fight. The guy looks me in the face, face paling slightly.

“Dom Howard. He has led many of the most violent fights in the east of the country in the last 10 years. He is also Tom’s enemy… so this isn’t going to end well.” the guy explains, watching the group walk further towards us. I look at Tom, who’s face is full of hatred. He pushes his way to the front of our group to greet his opposition. 

“What are you doing here Dom?” He asks, coldly. Dom is a fairly average sized guy, not tall nor small, nor fat or thin. He is dressed in full black leather with several rock n’ roll band logos sewn onto his jacket. He has a dirty blond head of hair and his eyes are covered, by a pair of sunglasses. He stops walking less than a meter away from Tom. With a wave of his hand, 2 tall blonde girls in matching leather step forward beside him. One hands him a cigarette and the other one gives him a lighter. He lights the cigarette and puts it in his mouth, before giving them back the lighter and putting an arm over each of the girls. He must be quite a heartthrob for the women then.

“I’m here for a fight Tom. You owe me one.” He smirks, looking from one of the girls next to him, then to the other. Making both of them blush. Definitely a womaniser, Tom hates people like that.

“I don’t recall that. But I guess I will have to give you a fight, as you asked so politely.” Tom says sarcastically. 

“Oh yes, that would be very nice of you. It’s nice to know that you are still willing to give me whatever I ask for.” Dom smirks and the group behind him laugh. Obviously joking about something to do with Tom, i’m not sure what though.

“You did not just say tha-” Tom snarls before being cut off by Dom.

“Cut the crap Tom!” he shouts, removing his arms from the girl's’ shoulders. Whipping off his sunglasses, hooking them in the collar of his jacket. Then taking the cigarette out of his mouth, with a big puff of smoke. Before chucking it on the sand between him and his rival. “Let’s fight.” he smirks for a last time before launching himself into the small crowd of Mods. 

I don’t know what to do, the two gangs are mixing with each other, punching and generally beating each other up. I move back a few feet and watch the scene take place. I fix my eyes on the two leaders battling each other:

Dom punches Tom in the stomach, making him grab his stomach and bend over. He then lands a punch on his left cheek. Dom then victoriously shouts, motivating his gang. But he is smacked in the face by Tom, whist he isn’t looking. Tom then grabs the blonde's hair and pulls him around in some painful positions before landing some more punches on him. Dom then falls to the floor and puts up his hand for Tom to give him break. He looks like he is pleading for him to stop, like ‘you have won’. Tom is stupid enough to believe him and extend his hand to help him up. Dom grabs onto his hand and hauls himself up. He shouts for the Rockers to pause. They all stop, and the Mods stop too, confused. Dom then raises his voice to say “Good fight Tom. I will need more luck next time.” Before walking away. Tom looks around victoriously, but when he is about to tell the other Rockers to ‘scram’, Dom runs up behind him with a battle cry. Wielding a deck chair that he found on the sand. He jumps and smashes Tom on the head with it, immediately knocking him out. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Mods gasp along with me, before they burst out in rage and attack the Rockers that they were previously fighting. Dom kicks the unconscious Tom in the ribs before looking around for another Mod to fight. His eyes land upon me, the only Mod that is not being fought. 

He looks me straight in the eyes before smirking and bolting in my direction. I turn and run in the opposite direction as quickly as I can. Thankfully my small frame makes me extra agile, so I can run further away from him. But my luck soon fails as I forget that I am running on sand. And I get too carried away, tripping up and falling flat on my face, a wave of sand flying onto me. 

Oh shit. I try to scramble to my feet. But he pins me to the floor. My eyes are wide in fear, he can see that so clearly. I murmur for him to leave me alone and that I don’t want to hurt anyone. I turn my head to look at the sea and I squeeze my eyes shut, ready for a punch. 

I wait. 

Nothing, maybe he is looking around him to see how things are going? Maybe to grab some attention before beating me up? I curiously look up at his face.

I jump as I see he is staring at my face. His expression shows nothing of anger or slyness at my terrified state. Just a small smile. 

Somehow i’m not scared anymore, I return the small smile. 

He lets go of my arms and lies on top of me, only his arms propping up the top part of his chest and his head. I am so confused. It’s like he has completely forgotten that there is a massive fight going on that he is meant to be leading, just down the beach. He strokes my red hair, (like I said I don’t want to be a Mod, I am more of a Punk.) I just stare absentmindedly into his eyes. If this is how all the fights end up, I wouldn’t mind participating in a few more.

The moment is ruined by Chris. He storms over to us and grabs Dom by the collar of his jacket, lifting him off of me. Dom looks so pissed off. Chris then continues to lift him up in the air so his feet are just under a meter above the ground. I can’t exactly hear what Chris is saying to him, but he sounds REALLY ANGRY so he is most likely threatening him. Dom actually looks scared of Chris, only slightly. Chris then drops him, and hits him in the stomach on his way to the floor. He then leaves Dom on the floor, and runs off up the beach to help some other Mods. I sit up and wipe some of the sand off of my horrible shirt. 

“Are you okay?” I ask the blond, who is casually lying on the sand. He looks over at me, the sand combining with his hair.

“I’m good. How are you?” he smiles. 

“Erm, okay I guess.” I smile back. I spot one of the Rocker girls running over to us yelling Dom’s name. She drops on her knees beside him and checks his chest to see if he is breathing. He looks at me and laughs, I laugh along. This girl is pretty stupid. She whips her hair around as she looks at me, just as angry as Chris was.

“What are you laughing at! He is DEAD!” she shouts at me. I giggle as Dom gets up behind the girl’s back and runs away. She stops shouting at me, turns back around and he is nowhere in sight. She went crazy, this guy has left me laughing!


	4. Chapter 4

No one really won the fight in the end. Once I decided to go pick up my record that I dropped earlier, half of each group was lying on the sand moaning in pain. And the other half of the groups got bored and went home. So I did exactly the same. 

 

The next few days went on the same as the day before. More fights on the beach, the police actually got involved this time. I am avoiding the fight currently going on, that will only end badly. I walk into the record store again and flick through the many boxes of records. Looks like they have had some new stock in overnight, nice! I grab the records I need for my many collections, pay for them, and head off home. Avoiding the seafront this time, I walk by the roads. 

I am near enough home when someone rudely walks into me. I turn to inform them of their rude gesture, but the person puts a hand over my mouth and pulls me into the nearby alleyway.  _ This is it I am going to be murdered!  _ I try to get away by pulling the guys hand away from my mouth. 

“If I let you go, will you be quiet? Please.” the person speaks. I recognise the voice of Dom. I nod. Dom removes his hand from my mouth. I breath heavily, trying to get over the shock of a potential murder. 

“What do you want?” I ask curiously.

“I don’t think I got your name the other day.” he says slyly, smiling at me.

“M-Matthew.” I involuntarily stutter. “Or Matt. Whichever.”

“I’m Dominic. Dom is the name I go by though. I’d like to get to know you a little better, Matt.” he says. Surprisingly, it doesn’t sound creepy. To be honest I wouldn’t mind getting to know him a little better too, after the fight the other day.

“That would be nice. Preferably not in an alley though.” I giggle. He laughs a little.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn’t quite sure how to catch you somewhere.” He says apologetically. “My house is on the other side of town. Do you mind if we go to your place?” he asks.

“It’s probably not the type of house that you are used to. But yeah that is fine.” I smile.

“Awesome. Let's go!” He says enthusiastically, dragging me out of the alleyway.

 


	5. Chapter 5

I lead Dom to the outskirts of the town, where I live. We have been walking for about 10-15 minutes.

“I thought you said your house was close.” he says, shoving his hands in his pockets, following me.

“It’s not. It’s literally just around the corner.” I reply before turning into an abandoned housing estate. I skip along the rubble that is lying on the floor, in the direction of my home. “Here we are!” I say happily. Pointing at one of the houses. I turn to look at Dom who is slowly trudging over to me.

“You live here?” he asks with a concerned look on his face.

“Yep.” I smile shyly at his response. 

“But it's abandoned…”

“I will tell you about it later. Come have a look inside.” I say making my way over to the house I live in. 

It's a pretty shitty area around here but it's what I call home. My house is just like any other. But just with a few windows and walls missing. I try to avoid those rooms because I'm scared they will close in around me. The stairs are a little dodgy but once you get past then- you reach a sort of maze of sheets and towels hanging from wall to wall and from the ceiling. Which is nice because it gives the only room I ever really use a little privacy and warmth. Beyond these hanging sheets is the best room in the house, my bedroom. It was originally an upstairs living room, but I moved my stuff in there. The room is basically just full of cool things I have collected. Including my favourite part of the room which is where I have my old record player and every single record I have ever bought! The record player sits on a chest of drawers which hold my entire collection. I gave the room a relaxing homey feel by painting it different colours (it was mainly because I couldn't find enough paint to colour the whole room the same colour.) So one wall is yellow, another is blue, then green and then purple. The only non broken window in the house is in this room, it looks sort of futuristic. It's in a square shape in the middle of the wall, and it goes from the ceiling to the floor. On the opposite side of the room is my bed which is basically the two single beds that I found here pushed together. Then piled with sheets to keep them together and a few blankets to keep me warm. 

“Here we are.” I say to Dom once he has got past the hanging sheets. He looks around the room, admiring the colours.

“I will be right back.” I say before sprinting down the stairs and into the abandoned living room. Where I change out of my mod suit, into something more… well me. I get back upstairs as quickly as I can. 


	6. Chapter 6

“So what do you think?” I ask him, walking through my door. 

“It's very beautiful.” He says looking at my record player. “But not as beautiful as you.” He turns to look over at me with a soft smile. I immediately blush at the unexpected comment. 

“T-thanks. You are not too bad yourself.” I giggle, sitting on my bed. Watching him gently pick out a record, put it on the turntable and lower the needle. 

“You don't seem like a typical mod.” He states perching himself across from me on my bed. 

“Nah I'm not. It wasn't really my choice, I just got dragged along with it.” I sigh. 

“Don't bother wearing those suit things. Wear what makes you, you. Like what you have got on now looks great on you.” He compliments my oversized red and black checkered shirt and some tight fitting jeans. It was very difficult to find clothes like this, anywhere really. 

“I'd hate to think what people would think of me, if I went out like this.” I say tugging at my long sleeves. 

“Matt, you shouldn't let people stop you being who you are. If I did that I would be the toilet cleaner in my dad's chip shop in Brighton!” He exclaims. 

“I know, but it's just, difficult for me.” I sigh, ashamed, I hang my head to look at my hands. 

“Don't worry about it. You will be fine with being yourself soon.” He smiles, moving opposite me.

“What do you mean?” I ask, looking up properly into his eyes. 

He doesn't respond, he just gradually moves his face closer to mine. I'm not quite sure how to react. I get a wave of excitement, then that suddenly drops. Does he really want to kiss...me? 

I find out soon enough. When he finally gets close enough he presses his lips onto mine, slowly and softly. After a few more little kisses I start responding and he buries his hands in my hair. This sends around a million different thoughts  _ ‘this is great!’ ‘this is unbelievable’ ‘this is not right’ ‘this can't happen, it's wrong’  _

That last thought makes me stop entirely and pull away. 

“What's wrong?” Dom asks worriedly. 

“It's just, this can't happen. It's wrong. This would be frowned upon. And we are in rival gangs!” I say sadly. He smiles softly and puts a hand on my cheek. 

“C’mon Matt, get out of the past. Who really cares anymore.” With that I decided to let go and the rest is history. 


End file.
